1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly, more particularly to an eyeglasses assembly that includes a removable auxiliary eyeglasses unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses, such as eyesight correcting eyeglasses or sun-shading eyeglasses, are currently in wide use. However, conventional eyeglasses only have one function, which is very inconvenient for users. For example, some people need eyesight correcting eyeglasses for vision correcting purposes. Because eyesight correcting eyeglasses are seldom capable of providing sun-shading functions, they are replaced by sun-shading eyeglasses when the user is outdoors. On the other hand, sun-shading eyeglasses generally lack vision correcting functions, thereby resulting in a great deal of inconvenience to users.